TONGSIS
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: TONGSIS – Bukan Tongkat Narsis! Ini adalah Tongkat Sapu Ijuk Sakti- atau Tongkat Sapu Ijuk Super? Tongkat Sapu Ijuk Serbabisa? Tongkat Sapu Ijuk Suka Suka? Sapu Untuk Semua /? Kisah singkat Miku yang mendapat kado ulang tahun ke 17 berupa sapu ijuk anti-mainstream dari kakeknya.


**VOCALOID (c) CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, INTERNET CO. , YAMAHA CORP. , ETC**

**-MIKU, KAITO, MEIKO, GAKUPO, LUKA-**

**T – HUMOR/FAMILY**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>'TONGSIS'<span>****

"Kek, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," Miku segera pamit kepada kakek yang sedang asyik bergoyang duyung mangap dengan speaker full stereo (memang _volume_-_meter tape_ nya sudah tidak bisa dikecilin lagi jadi mau tidak mau setiap _tape_ itu berdendang pasti suasana saat itu selalu pecah, bukan rumah kakek saja, melainkan gendang telinga tetangga sekitar) sambil menggotong tasnya yang cukup padat akan seperangkat buku-buku tebal.

"Iya, nak, hati-hati kamu ya," jawab kakek sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan bawah disertai mulut mangapnya yang siap dikunjungi lalat kapanpun itu.

"Ah iya, kakek lupa, hehe, saking asyiknya nge _dance _pagi," lanjut kakek sambil berjalan ke arah _tape_ untuk mematikannya.

"Kenapa, kek? Lupa kakek sekarang ada dimana? Atau jangan-jangan kakek lupa nama aku siapa?" gumam Miku berkernyit.

"Ah, bukan nak, bukan itu, masa kakek lupa nama cucu kesayangan, sih?" jawab kakek meyakinkan.

"Wah, kakek ingat? Coba siapa namaku, kek?" Miku bersorak gembira sekaligus terkejut atas pernyataan kakek barusan.

"Nama kamu itu... Itu... Itu... Ah, apa ya?! Padahal kakek hampir saja ingat tadi...," gerutu kakek menatap langit-langit rumah yang nyaris tak beratap itu. "Ah, sudahlah, nanti kakek mau _searching _dulu deh, kayaknya kemarin kakek pernah tahu nama kamu."

"...ASTAGA KAKEK," penglihatan Miku mulai berkunang-kunang seketika.

"Ah iya, nak, kamu tunggu sebentar ya, kakek mau ke belakang dulu," kakek pun lama-kelamaan lenyap dari penglihatan Miku. Ada dua faktor mengapa ini terjadi, _pertama_, Miku nyaris saja pingsan tadi, dan yang _kedua, _kakek kini sudah tiba di ruang dapur. Entah kejutan apa yang akan kakek berikan kepada Miku, mungkin ini lebih... dahsyat.

Lima menit,

Sepuluh menit,

Dua puluh menit,

Tiga puluh menit, empat puluh lima detik, dua puluh sembilan milisekon kemudian,

"Cucuku... Cucuku? Nak? Kamu ngapain disini? Sekolah sana!" dengan seenaknya kakek membentak Miku dengan gagang sapu. Review sedikit, bahwa sejak tadi itu Miku sudah teramat lelah menanti kakek sampai tertidur di kursi bambu di teras rumah. Dan sekarang Miku digebuk pakai gagang sapu. Dahsyat, bukan?

"Aduh, kek! Tadi kan kakek nyuruhaku nunggu kakek disini! Kenapa jadi gagang sapu yang melayang?!" Miku emosi tingkat dajjal.

"Nyuruh kamu nungguin kakek? Kapan kakek bilangnya? Ah, bilang saja kamu itu mau cari-cari alasan buat bolos sekolah, kan?"

"...AH TAU AH! MIKU MAH APA ATUH, SALAH MULU DI MATA KAKEK."

Saat itu juga, Miku segera pergi meninggalkan kakek sendiri, oh salah, kakek tidak sendiri, tapi bersama sapu ijuk itu. Miku yang tidak pernah di _notice_ kakeknya sendiri, sekalinya di _notice _rasanya lebih baik tidak usah di _notice _sekalian. Harapan Miku untuk di _notice_ dengan orang yang lebih 'tua' memang benar, seharusnya ia beruntung, karena ia di _notice_ dengan orang yang jaaaaaaauuhhh lebih tua, yaitu _themostawesomeandhandsome _kakeknya.

Tak lama kemudian, kakek tersadar, bahwa sapu yang terus ia genggam sedari tadi itu awalnya untuk Miku. Ia ingin memberi cucu 'kesayangannya' itu satu buah sapu bercorak tutul harimau yang cukup mencolok mata siapapun yang melihatnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Miku.

Hadiah ulang tahun, sapu ijuk, corak tutul. Kakek _nyentrik _mana lagi yang begitu besar perhatiannya kepada cucunya? Sampai hadiah ulang tahun cucunya saja, lihat, _anti-mainstream_, bukan?

Kakek segera mengejar Miku yang semakin jauh darinya. Dengan kekuatan seadanya dari kaki keriputnya beserta sapu ijuknya yang terus ia genggam selama pelariannya.

"Tunggu kakek, nak, tunggu!"

"Eh?" Miku sontak kaget tatkala suara kakek menggema dari kejauhan, walaupun kakek tak kunjung menyebut namanya langsung. Miku terdiam, ya, terpaksa terdiam, di detik-detik menjelang bel sekolah berdenting.

"Cucuku, bawa ini," dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah kakek menjulurkan sapu ijuk yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah beberapa kali mendarat di kulitnya hingga sedikit membiru.

"Kek, tadi kakek gebuk aku pakai sapu ini, sekarang malah disuruh bawa, maksud kakek apa sih? Tolonglah, aku harus menghabiskan lima belas menit perjalanan menuju sekolah, dan fakta menunjukkan bahwa bel akan berbunyi dua menit lagi, kakek kenapa begitu tega kepadaku?"

"Nak, kakek memberimu ini semata-mata karena kakek sayang sama kamu, hargailah usaha kakek,"

"Kek, tapi—"

Melihat rautnya yang begitu lemah, sangat tua, seketika rasa iba yang teramat besar timbul dalam hati Miku. Kakeknya yang semakin hari semakin renta itu kini di hadapannya, menatapnya lesu, berharap agar cucu satu-satunya itu bahagia.

"Ah, oke, aku bawa sapunya." Miku mengalah, membuang nafas dalam dan segera merebut sapu ijuk dari tangan kakeknya. Setelah itu, Miku kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Selama perjalanan, Miku yang sangat serius berjalan karena sudah sangat terburu-buru itu tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat.

"Eh? Ngapain juga gue bawa-bawa sapu ini ke sekolah ya? Kan bisa saja suruh kakek taruh di kamar dulu," gumam Miku sambil menatap bingung gagang tutul coklat kekuningan itu. "Ah, ya sudahlah."

Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba sekawanan pria berbadan besar dan bertampang sangar mengepungnya. Nampaknya mereka pedo. Eh, bukan nampaknya sih, memang fakta di lapangan.

"Hai cantik, aduh kamu _loli_ banget sih? Abang suka deh sama kamu," ujar salah seorang pria jelek nan botak berkaus marun.

"Mending ikut kita aja yuk say, ngapain sekolah capek-capek? Iya, gak?" lanjut kawannya yang tidak kalah jeleknya. Tapi kalau yang ini rambutnya keriting panjang.

"Iya, ngapain sekolah? Sama kita aja yuk, pasti betah deeh~" sekali lagi, lanjut pria lainnya yang memiliki badan paling besar diantara kedua pria tadi.

"Idih, om, sadar umur dong, malu tuh sama badan segede titan,"

"Buset, masih bocah aja udah berani ngatain kita, HAJAR!" pria botak itu langsung menyuruh dua kawanannya untuk berebut menyekap Miku.

"HAH? SIAPA BERANI—eh—MAKSUDNYA SIAPA TAKUT?! SINI OM!"

...

"**CIAAAAAAAATTTTTT"**

"**HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA! HAAA! RASAKAN SENSASINYA HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Kolaborasi gerakan karate yang sangat apik nan berani dari Miku sukses membuat ketiga tita—maksudnya ketiga pria berbadan besar itu enyah darinya. Oh iya, momen ini didukung oleh; **sapu ijuk macan warisan kakek**. Ya, seakan sedang bermain anggar, sapu itu dapat memosisikan diri sebagai pedang untuk menjitak, menyodok dan mengelitik mereka dengan ijuknya yang lembut dan lebat.

"**MISSION COMPLETED!"**

Miku segera berlari begitu kencang coretseperti genderang mau perangcoret. Ah, halaman sekolah nampak sepi, sunyi, krik banget. Miku bingung, apa hari ini sekolah libur? Penasaran, ia segera menatap sepasang jarum jam tangannya.

"Tujuh lewat tiga puluh dua menit... Oh...,"

"OH?"

"SETENGAH DELAPAN LEWAT?"

Bak atlit yang sedang berada di arena pertandingan lari, Miku langsung menuju ke lantai dua sekolahnya. Dan, _eng ing eng_, ia sudah tiba jauh sebelumnya. Ya, guru _killer_ yang satu itu, namanya Meiko-sensei. Si guru fisika yang hobi banget _ngusir_ siswa yang telat.

Tapi...

"Miku, sini masuk," mendengar ucapan Meiko-sensei seperti itu, Miku langsung bersemangat, sesemangat membully ketiga pria yang ia temui di jalan tadi.

"SIAP, SENSEI! Aku boleh ikut belajar, kan? Kan? Kan?"

"Hm...," Miku harap-harap cemas atas respon dari Meiko-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keluar kamu,"

"EH?"

"Kebetulan kamu bawa sapu, bersihkan lantai di halaman kelas sana,"

"TAPI BU—"

"**...NYAPU...**"

Merasa diangkat ke atas langit lalu di buang ke lubang buaya, sakitnya tuh, di.. di situ. Ya, pokoknya sakit. Begitulah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan Miku.

Oh iya, ada yang terlewat dari percakapan antara Miku dan Meiko-sensei tadi, bahwa Meiko-sensei menyuruh Miku untuk sapu luar karena ada alasannya,

"...Sekalian bantu-bantu OB sekolah, siapa tahu setelah lulus dari sini lamu langsung mendapat pekerjaan,"

"Aaaamiiin, ya ampun ibu baik banget!"

"Iya dong, makanya saya ingin mendidik kamu supaya menjadi tukang sapu handal biar nanti kamu gantiin OB di sini, kasihan kan sudah pada tua..."

**Brokoro mode : ADVANCED**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai. Miku yang saat itu sedang menyapu tepat di depan ruang perpustakaan pun ikut bahagia atas kepergian Meiko-sensei dari kelasnya. Dari arah berlawanan, Meiko-sensei membalas tatapan Miku dengan senyum nistanya. Hah, sudahlah.<p>

Miku segera masuk ke ruang kelas, di sana ada Kaito yang duduk di samping bangkunya. Kaito yang _keep smile and always_ ketika melihat Miku tak henti-hentinya menatap wanita pujaannya itu. Ya, pujaan. Tapi tidak untuk Miku kepada Kaito. Menurutnya, Kaito hanyalah seonggok manusia dengan IQ nungging yang sedang beruntung karena wajahnya yang agak tampan sekaligus dipercaya wali kelas untuk menjadi ketua kelas.

"Hai, kamu kok loyo?" tanya Kaito dengan sebegitu polosnya.

"Au ah,"

"Ih kok Miku gitu sih sama aku?"

"Memang kamu siapa?"

"Aku? Masa sama _kareshii_ sendiri lupa?"

"HUWAT? KARESHII? _NDASMU_! NIH! MAKAN TUH KARESHII!" Sapu ijuk miliknya ia berikan kepada Kaito secara cuma-cuma.

"Lho, ini kan sapu ijuk, masa suruh dimakan sih, Mikeeh Ikkeeh Kimoch—"

"BERANI LO MANGGIL GUE KAYAK GITU LAGI, OTAK SAMA KEPALA LO GUE BIKIN MISAH YA"

.

.

.

.

Miku berlalu, Kaito nyungsep.

* * *

><p>Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, <strong>GURU MATEMATIKA TIDAK MASUK SATU MINGGU KE DEPAN.<strong> Yeah, sekali dalam sejarah, guru yang paling tidak pernah ketinggalan _ngeksis _buat masuk ke kelas seminggu tiga kali pertemuan. Seharusnya hal ini dicatat dan masuk ke _Guinness Book of Record_ sebagai 'Momen bersejarah tidak belajar matematika selama **SATU MINGGU **lamanya'.

Gakupo yang selalu membawa mini-speaker ke sekolah sangat memanfaatkan momen ini. Tak mau kalah, anak-anak satu kelas pun juga tidak mau melewatkannya.

...

"WAAAAN CUUUUU WAN CU CRI FOOOOR!" Gakupo segera naik ke atas meja lalu mengambil sapu ijuk Miku.

"AI WON CYUUUU~"

"AI WON CYUUUU~"

"AI NID YUUUU~"

"AI NID YUUUU~"

"AI LOV YUUUU~"

"AI LOV YUUUU~"

"DI DALAM BENAKKU!"

.

.

.

.

"**HEAVYYYYYY ROOOOTAAAAAATIOOOON!"**

Gakupo, siswi—eh—siswa kelas XII, berambut panjang lurus ungu berkilau, lembut dan selalu di keramas sehari tiga kali, menyanyi _lipsync_ di atas panggung jadi-jadian, dengan sapu ijuk macan yang disulap menjadi _stand mic _jadi-jadian, diiringi dengan musik sangat kencang dan sorakan dari rombongan vvota yang notabenenya adalah jadi-jadian juga. Pulpen pun mereka sulap menjadi _light stick_ jadi-jadian. Ya, _welcome to Jadi-Jadian class, man!_

"Gila, gue kalah centil ya dibanding Gakupo." Miku berbisik di pojokan kelas, meratapi kelasnya yang _'jadi-jadian'_ itu.

Hingga akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Akhirnya.

Miku tak berkutik, ia masih nyaman dengan posisi mojoknya yang persis di bawah AC berada. Peristiwa sepanjang pagi tadi membuatnya butuh asupan yang sejuk dengan segera.

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita, jam sekolah hari ini telah selesai, tepat pukul empat sore. Tapi Miku tidak bisa pulang secepat itu. Ia harus ikut ke rumah Luka demi tugas Seni Budaya. Hingga akhirnya ia baru saja menuju rumah pukul tujuh malam.<p>

Saat langkah kakinya telah dekat dengan rumahnya, ia bingung. Begitu ramainya orang-orang berlarian kesana-kemari. Dilihat dari kejauhan sebuah rumah mengebul dan nampak seperti api yang berkobar.

"...KAKEK?"

Miku amat kaget, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kakek terbakar begitu dahsyat. Ia segera berlari dan melempar tasnya ke jalan. Ingatannya terus tertuju pada kakeknya. Banyak orang yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan kakek yang terjebak di dalam kamarnya yang terkunci dari dalam, namun tidak terlihat petugas pemadam kebakaran berlalu lalang disana.

Bermodal sapu ijuk yang masih ia genggam, Miku berharap dengan ini ia bisa selamatkan kakeknya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, yang penting kakek selamat.

"Kamu jangan masuk, berbahaya!" sahut salah satu tetangga yang mencoba menghalangi Miku untuk menolong kakeknya yang terjebak.

"Pak, itu kakek saya! Masa saya tidak boleh menyelamatkan kakek saya sendiri?"

"Tapi ini area berbahaya! Kamu jangan masuk!"

"Ah! Saya tidak peduli! yang penting kakek saya selamat sekarang juga! Minggir!"

Miku dengan keras mendorong pria yang merupakan tetangganya. Dengan keyakinan kuat Miku segera mendekati kaca jendela kamar kakek yang berada di samping tepat di sebelah dapur yang mengeluarkan api yang sangat hebat dan panas. Ia berusaha untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut dengan gagang sapu itu. Ya, hanya itu alat yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Ah! Pecah kau! Pecaah! PECAAAAH!" Miku terus mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya untuk memecahkan kacanya.

Hingga akhirnya, kaca retak dan mampu dipecahkan. Miku bersama bantuan dari beberapa tetangga mencoba mengeluarkan kakek dari lubang jendela tersebut. Agak sulit, karena ukuran kaca yang kecil, sedangkan sebagian kamar kakek sudah terbakar.

Tak lama kemudian, suara-suara sirine memecah langit malam kala itu. Rombongan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulance baru saja tiba disaat nyawa kakek nyaris ditaruhkan. Sebagian petugas pemadam kebakaran turun ke TKP dan mengangkut kakek menggunakan tandu lalu memasukannya ke dalam ambulance. Miku turut ikut menemani kakek yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Butir demi butir air keringat terus bermunculan dari permukaan kulitnya yang kering. Begitu terbayang panasnya suhu kamar kakek tadi, sampai kakek tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Sesampainya di ruang UGD di sebuah rumah sakit, kakek segera ditangani oleh dokter. Miku hanya bisa duduk pasrah menanti kabar selanjutnya dari dokter, sambil menggenggam sapu ijuknya yang kini menemaninya. Dinginnya rumah sakit ditambah suasananya yang mulai sepi ditinggal para penjenguknya membuat Miku begitu kesepian.

Sesekali, Miku menatap sapu ijuk di hadapannya. Selalu terbayang wajah kakek yang begitu kekanak-kanakkan dan ceria. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kisah kelanjutan hidupnya jikalau kakek tidak menemaninya lagi. Ya, Miku telah yatim piatu sejak umur sepuluh tahun dengan peristiwa serupa.

Tak lama, dokter keluar dari ruangan dan segera menghampirinya. Ia mempersilahkan Miku masuk ke dalam dan memberitahunya bahwa kakeknya hanya butuh istirahat saja. Gejolak hatinya yang amat rindu dengan kakeknya itu langsung membuat Miku berlari bahagia mendekati kakek yang sedang tidur di kasur rumah sakit dengan beberapa balutan perban di tangan dan kakinya.

"KAKEEEEEK!" Miku bersyukur bahwa kakek selamat dan mengungkapkannya dengan pelukan yang cukup erat. "Miku minta maaf ya kalau sering marah-marah, makasih juga atas hadiahnya ya, kek! Maaf kalau, tadi pagi aku sempat marah-marah, Miku soalnya kesal, masa hadiah 17 tahun dikasihnya sapu ijuk?"

"Harusnya kakek yang minta maaf, kakek tidak bisa memberi kamu apa-apa,"

"Aku senang kok kek, walaupun wujudnya hanya sapu, tapi ternyata begitu banyak manfaatnya! Ah iya, Miku minta maaf ya, aku pulang telat karena ada tugas kelompok, kek. Ini semua salah Miku karena tidak bisa menjaga kakek dengan baik,"

"Tidak apa, nak, kakek senang, kamu segera menyelamatkan kakek tadi, kakek bangga sekali punya cucu cantik dan baik hatinya,"

"Ah kakeeeeeek, coba, memangnya siapa nama cucu kakek yang cantik dan baik hati itu?"

"Apa? N-namanya? Ah, masa sih kakek lupa namanya siapa, sayang,"

"Kalau kakek ingat, aku mau tahu doong siapa namanya?"

"Ah, anu, duuh...,"

"...KEEEEEEKK MASA MASIH BELUM INGAT JUGA NAMA AKU SIAPA?"

"K-kakek bukannya gak ingat, cuman—"

"Cuman apa?"

"Cuman agak lupa."


End file.
